1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved laser emitting visual device for a music system and, more particularly, pertains to a visual device working in conjunction with a music system to effect a coincident visual and audio spectacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of music responsive lighting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, music responsive devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling light through the use of music are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of music responsive lighting devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,317 to Robinson discloses a musically responsive lighting system which incorporates a unique display glasses arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,435 to Chen discloses an acoustic control circuit for sequencing the flashing of Christmas lights according to the rhythm and volume of ambient sound. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,195 to Williams discloses a music-responsive light display formed by a series of mirrors suspended in front of a speaker.
In this respect, the laser emitting visual device for a music system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of working in direct conjunction with a music system to effect a coincident visual and audio spectacle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laser emitting visual device for a music system which can be used for working in direct conjunction with a music system to effect a coincident visual and audio display. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.